Eternally Yours
by cryingsakura
Summary: HeeroxRelena Mój pierwszy fick XD Dużo akcji i romansu od razu alert jestem niewyzyta romantyczkaXD i mila scenka na koncu, także rated R M dla poźniejszych rozdziałów
1. Part One

**Part One**

_(...) 195 rok, rok przeznaczenia..._

195 rok, Królestwo Sanc

Stał przed nią Gundam. Jego nieżywe oczy spoglądały w przestrzeń przed sobą, uzbrojony, potężny... Gotowy na każdy bój, wojownik, który zawsze będzie walczył... Skrzydła miał złożone, choć i tak wyglądał z nimi majestatycznie. Dwa Leo stojące obok nie mogły się z nim równać. Wing Gundam Zero Custom zakończył właśnie swoją kolejną, zwycięską bitwę.

Relena Darlian podeszła ostrożnie do jednej z olbrzymich nóg Gundama. Dobrze wiedziała, kto był jego pilotem. Czekała właśnie na niego... Tak długo...

Otwór kabiny pilota otworzył się z trzaskiem. U jego wylotu stał ciemnowłosy chłopak ze zwieszoną głową. Gdy zeskoczył, tuż obok Releny, podniósł nieznacznie wzrok, by na nią spojrzeć. Po czym wstał, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę pobliskiego wzgórza.

"Heero..." usłyszał za sobą. Machinalnie się odwrócił. Relena właśnie do niego biegła. Zanim się obejrzał, oplotła swe ramiona wokół jego szyi i uwieszona na jego ramieniu zaczęła płakać. Chłopak poczuł się nieco zmieszany, choć nie chciał przerywac tego strumienia ciepła, które przepływało teraz przez całe jego ciało.

"Heero..." zachlipiała dziewczyna."Tak się za tobą stęskniłam... Tak tęskniłam..."

"Relena..." szepnął cicho, otaczając ją ramieniem. Zabolało go to. Z rozciętego głęboko ramienia powoli spływała cienkimi strużkami krew. Zacisnął jedynie zęby, bo nie chciał, by Relena się o niego zamartwiała. Zajmie się ręką wieczorem.

Tymczasem Relena odsunęła go od siebie, i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Heero chciał odwrócić wzrok, jednak cos sprawiło, że kompletnie nie był w stanie. Po jednym zerknięciu w oczy Releny spuścił głowę, zaciskając pięść zranionej ręki, która coraz bardziej zaczęła mu dokuczać.

"Heero, przyjdziesz dzisiaj na kolację do pałacu...?" spytała niespostrzeżenie dziewczyna. Chłopak podniósł zdziwiony nieco wzrok, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, bo ból już stawał się nie do zniesienia.

"Heero, co... co Ci się stało w... Heero!" krzyknęła Relena za chłopakiem, który już biegł przed siebie w las. Ruszyła za nim, jednak nie potrafiła go dogonić. Był za szybki. Szybko go straciła z oczu, jednak biegła dalej przed siebie.

Tymczasem Heero dobiegł do niewielkiego jeziora na polance głęboko w lesie. Powoli zbliżył się do brzegu, trzymając się za krwawiące ramię. Usiadł nad brzegiem i zaczął przemywać ranę. Piekła go przeraźliwie, aż zasyczał cicho z bólu. Znalazł jakąś szmatę i zawiązał niedbale na ramieniu.

Siedząc tak nad brzegiem jeziora wpatrywał się w zachodzące za lasem słońce. Było prawie takie same jak tego pamiętnego dnia, kiedy spotkał Doktora J., w jednym z miast. Heero dokładnie to pamiętał, mimo, że minęło od tego dobrych pięć lat. Wtedy zapadła decyzja, że zostanie pilotem Gundama... Zaraz po tej myśli przyszła następna... Spotkanie z dziewczynką, niefortunnie wykonana przez niego misja, która spowodowała jej śmierć... Kolejna myśl... Operacja Meteor... Dlaczego jest tak zmęczony...? Zanim się opamiętał, opadł bezwładnie na trawę i zasnął, wspominając prawie każdą znaczącą chwilę swojego życia.

"Heero...! HEERO! Gdzie jesteś... Odpowiedz..." Relena wreszcie dobiegła do jeziora. Na chwiejnych nogach podbiegła do wody. Pogoń za Heero strasznie ją zmęczyła, zwłaszcza, że nie miała zielonego pojęcia, gdzie mógł pójść. Nagle, na przeciwległym, jeszcze skąpanym w blasku zachodzącego słońca brzegu dostrzegła jakiś kształt, dobrze rzucający się w oczy na tle zielono-złotej trawy. Podniosła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę. Jej szybki krok szybko zamienił się w bieg, gdy rozpoznała ten kształt.

Na trawie przed nią leżał Heero, najwyraźniej pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Leżał na boku, jedną ręką trzymając się za swe zranione ramię. Relena usiadła na trawie obok jego głowy i delikatnie głaskała jego ciemne włosy obserwując słońce, które już prawie znikało za lasem.

"Dosyć!"

Heero opadł ciężko na ziemię. Pięciu jego rówieśników stało wokół niego z zaciśniętymi pięściami. On sam, cały poobijany leżał na ziemi i nie wykazywał znaku życia. Musiał szybko zebrać siły...

"Heero, wstawaj! Musisz walczyć!" usłyszał zza siebie krzyk Doktora J. Już nie miał siły. Jak ma pokonać pięciu wyszkolonych chłopców w jego wieku...? Teraz tak go zbili, że prawie nie miał siły wstać. Jeden z chłopaków podszedł do niego i brutalnie postawił na nogi. Zaraz potem uderzył go w brzuch tak, że Heero przeleciał przez całą salę i grzmotnął o ścianę. Poczuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. Opadł na kolana i zakaszlał głośno wypluwając krew. Słyszał złośliwe chichoty zebranych wokół niego chłopaków. Ale usłyszał coś jeszcze...

"J., ten chłopak się nie nadaje! Spójrz na niego..."

"Daj mu chwilę. Jego nienawiść jeszcze nie sięgnęła zenitu."

"Ale nie możemy czekać w nieskończoność. Heero nie może wziąć udziału w Operacji Meteor..."

Heero jeszcze raz zakasłał krwią i otarł usta. Podniósł się na chwiejnych nogach, by znowu stawić czoła przeciwnikom. Tamci otaczali go coraz ciaśniej... Jeden z nich ruszył do ataku, rzucając się na Heero z pięściami.

I nagle, wszystkie zmysły Heero wyostrzyły się wręcz nieprawdopodobnie. Teraz już nie tylko widział zbliżającego się przeciwnika – on go czuł. Czuł jak podłoga drży pod uderzeniami jego stóp, czuł jego zapach, słyszał pulsowanie krwi w jego żyłach... Z kocią zręcznością zrobił efektowny unik. Poczuł nowe zagrożenie – tuż za nim. Odwrócił się – napastnik leciał na niego z kijem. Heero stał w miejscu, czekając na atak... I kiedy chłopak go zaatakował, Yuy chwycił za kij skupiając każdą swą cząsteczkę siły na tym, by go utrzymać. Wygiął szybko rękę w drugą stronę wyrywając kij napastnikowi. Zaraz potem powalał każdego z osobna ścinając mu nogi, czy bijąc do nieprzytomności. Jego umysł jeszcze nigdy nie był tak wszechstronny. Zarazem, im dalej się posuwała walka, tym czuł, że nie może przestać… Kiedy wszyscy wokół niego leżeli na ziemi, poczuł nagłe ukłucie w ramieniu. Syknął ze zdziwienia, a zaraz potem stracił czucie w nogach i opadł na ziemię. Przed oczami stanęła mu postać Doktora J., który stał z pustą strzykawką obok dziwnego człowieka z wysuniętym podbródkiem i kapeluszem z piórem.

"Cóż, Heero, to będzie dla Ciebie krótki, relaksujący sen... Dekimie, co o tym myślisz...?"

Ciemna mgła otulała umysł Heero, a żądza walki drastycznie w nim malała. Zdołał usłyszeć ostatnie zdanie, zanim zapadł w przymuszony sen...

"Zgoda. Heero Yuy poleci na Ziemię..."

"Heero...?"

Chłopak uniósł ciężkie powieki, jeszcze nieobecny duchem. Dźwignął się na ramionach i usiadł na trawie, odgarniając włosy z czoła. Na chwilę stracił świadomość, gdzie się znajduje. Odwrócił głowę i ze zdziwienia aż się zachwiał. Obok niego, na trawie, siedziała Relena, ledwo widoczna przy świetle księżyca.

"Re... Relena...?" wysapał ze zdziwienia "Co ty tu robisz...?"

"A jak myślisz? Biegłam za tobą aż tutaj. No i zrobiłam Ci nowy opatrunek bo w tamtym już dawno nabawiłbyś się zakażenia i twoja kariera pilota stanęłaby pod znakiem zapytania."

Heero spojrzał ukradkiem na swe ramię, na którym widniał schludnie zrobiony opatrunek z białego materiału. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Relenę, która uśmiechała się do niego serdecznie i zrobiło mu się trochę głupio, ze sam nie potrafił o siebie zadbać.

"Dzięki." – rzucił bez przekonania, zarzucając na siebie swoją dżinsową kurtkę. – "Ale teraz powinnaś już iść do domu. Zrobiło się późno... Nie musiałaś za mną biec."

"Heero, tylko nie rób mi wyrzutów. To oczywiste, że za tobą pobiegłam przecież byłeś ranny."

"To tylko draśnięcie..."

"Takie draśnięcie, że o mało Ci się nie zakaziło i krwawiło jak z kranu" warknęła z dezaprobatą Relena, odwracając głowę. Heero znów spojrzał na księżyc i wstał odwracając się i ruszając wolnym krokiem w stronę lasu trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.

"Musisz iść do domu. Odprowadzę Cię." rzucił za siebie. Relena szybko wstała i podbiegła do Heero. Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka delikatnie wyciągnęła jego dłoń z kieszeni jego dżinsów i uścisnęła ją mocno. Razem przeszli przez ciemny las w stronę pałacu Peacecraftów nie zamieniając po drodze ani słowa.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Noc spędzona na gałęzi jednego z pobliskich drzew nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, ale Heero nie zamierzał walać się pod nogami w pałacu. Wolał pobyć sam, by w spokoju obmyślić plan działania na następne kilka dni. Nie dostawał żadnych informacji od Doktora J., ani od żadnego z pozostałych pilotów, co go trochę zastanawiało. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ma robić. Jak dotąd nie namierzył żadnej nowej bazy OZ. Postanowił czekać w Królestwie Sanc na jakiekolwiek sygnały od reszty.

Chłopak zwinnie zeskoczył z drzewa i przeciągnął się rozglądając wokoło. Był wczesny ranek, na źdźbłach trawy świeciła jeszcze poranna rosa a lekki wietrzyk łagodnie budził do życia. Heero ruszył wolnym krokiem w stronę swego okna, które znajdowało się na parterze, podobnie jak pozostałe pokoje gościnne w pałacu. Wślizgnął się przez okno i opadł na miękkie łóżko z baldachimem pod ścianą. Heero zajmował mały pokój z kominkiem i dosyć dużym biurkiem, na którym leżał w tej chwili jego laptop, stale podłączony do Internetu, czekający na maile od innych.

Nagle do jego drzwi ktoś zapukał. Heero podskoczył na łóżku i wstał, by otworzyć. Przed drzwiami stała Relena, piękna jak zawsze i rozpromieniona z samego rana.

- Witaj Heero. Dobrze spałeś?

Chłopak pokiwał znacząco głową, chcąc jak najlepiej ukryć kłamstwo. Relena uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie, po chwili spytała:

- Za piętnaście minut jest śniadanie. Zejdziesz?

- Tak, będę. – rzucił bez przekonania Heero i zamknął się z powrotem w jego pokoju.

Szedł wolno długim korytarzem do sali lekcyjnej. Mijał po drodze wielu pozostałych uczniów, którzy najwyraźniej byli nim bardzo zainteresowani. Heero był nowy w klasie, a jak to zwykle z nowymi bywa, że wzbudzają zainteresowanie. Jednak Heero nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na szepty, które narastały dookoła niego. Wszedł do klasy i zajął miejsce tuż przy oknie. Klasa powoli się wypełniała pozostałymi uczniami, ale Heero kompletnie się wyłączył i pracował przy swoim komputerze.

Gdy do sali wszedł wykładowca, Heero ze znużeniem zatrzasnął laptopa i wstał razem z innymi uczniami, by przywitać nauczyciela. Po chwili zaczęła się nużąca lekcja historii, podczas której Heero cały czas skrobał długopisem po zeszycie i praktycznie nie słuchał tego co, nauczyciel mówi, gdyż to, co on opowiadał było jego historią. Otóż nie była to normalna lekcja historii, czyli o dawnych czasach, ale o dzisiejszym świecie, o wojnie, o pilotach Gundamów... O nim samym. Dobrze jednak, ze nauczyciel nie podał imion pilotów, bo wywołało by to wielkie zamieszanie, gdyby okazałoby się, że to on jest pilotem Gundama. Heero zastanawiał się, czy nauczyciel wie, że to on, czy nie. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktokolwiek podawał publicznie jego imię i nazwisko podkreślając, że jest pilotem. Więc skąd te szepty na korytarzu? Ciekawe...

- Heero Yuy...

Stanowczy głos nauczyciela wyrwał Heero z rozmyślań w dosyć spokojny sposób. Chłopak podniósł nieco głowę i zmierzył wykładowcę przeszywającym wzrokiem odkładając powoli długopis.

- Wstań. – powiedział ostro nauczyciel. Heero wykonał polecenie cicho szurając krzesłem. W całej klasie zapanowała cisza, a on stał z podniesioną dumnie głową i spoglądał na pedagoga z wyższością. Czy ten człowiek wie, że on, Heero Yuy walczy o to, by on mógł żyć w świecie bez wojny?

- Mój drogi, powiedz mi, kim był Heero Yuy.

Heero na moment zmroziło, ale zaraz potem uprzytomnił sobie, że chodzi o przywódcę kolonistów, zamordowanego kilka lat przed jego narodzinami. Szybko i zwięźle odpowiedział na to i kilka innych pytań związanych z tym człowiekiem. W końcu, kiedy już myślał, że to koniec przepytywania, nauczyciel odezwał się jeszcze raz...

- Jeszcze nie siadaj, Yuy. Mam do Ciebie jeszcze dwa pytanka. Jedno zadam Ci po lekcji, drugie zadam teraz. Uznaj to za rodzaj ustnej odpowiedzi, która i tak już dzisiaj m nieuwagę na lekcji. Proszę o szczegółową odpowiedź.

W klasie zapadła cisza, przerywana cichymi szeptami, a Heero czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich uczniów. Stał dalej za swoim biurkiem, czekając na pytanie od nauczyciela. Ten zaś zdjął swe ciemne okulary odsłaniając zimne, szkliste oczy.

- Opisz mi główny cel Operacji Meteor.

Po klasie przeszedł szmer: „Nic o tym nie mówił...", „Sprawdzę w bibliotece.", „Ale ta informacja nie została podana nigdy...", „A co to takiego?", „Biedny Heero...". Heero, którego przybiło do muru pytanie nauczyciela nie wydał z siebie ani słowa. Dobrze wiedział, że ta informacja jest ściśle tajna i nikt oprócz pilotów Gundamów, naukowców i kilku pozostałych ludzi nie ma prawa jej znać. Skąd jego nauczycielowi przyszło do głowy, że Heero może posiadać odpowiedź na tego rodzaju pytanie? Heero zmrużył oczy, by lepiej się przyjrzeć twarzy wykładowcy, który szczerzył do niego złośliwy uśmiech. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tego człowieka. Nie zamierzał mu wydać największej tajemnicy Operacji Meteor.

- Yuy, mówię do Ciebie. Odpowiedz. – ponaglił go nauczyciel. Heero zacisnął powieki, bo szept narastający wokół niego stawał się wręcz nie do zniesienia. Podniósł głowę i odpowiedział na tyle głośno, by do nauczyciela to dotarło jako pewne słowa:

- Nie znam odpowiedzi na pana pytanie.

W klasie nagle zapadła cisza. Heero bez pytania opadł na krzesło i zaczął spisywać daty z tablicy nie zwracając uwagi na nauczyciela. Narastała w nim wściekłość i miał wrażenie, że na następne jego pytanie po prostu wybuchnie.

Tymczasem profesor rozłożył dziennik i wybazgrał w nim coś w miejscu, gdzie powinno się znajdować nazwisko Heero. Chłopak obserwował każdy jego ruch, aż nauczyciel wstał od stołu i podszedł do ławki chłopaka. Oparł się o nią rękami i nachylił się, by zajrzeć do jego zeszytu. Wszystko, co było na dzisiejszej lekcji znajdowało się również w notatkach chłopca. Profesor wyglądał na dość rozzłoszczonego i odszedł od ławki Heero. Gdy znów zasiadł za swoim biurkiem, skwitował go zmęczonym głosem.

- Zostaniesz po lekcji, Yuy. Porozmawiamy sobie trochę.

Heero nie zwrócił na te słowa większej uwagi. Lekcja potoczyła się dalej, teraz nauczyciel opisywał postać Treiza Khusrenady. Nie minęło piętnaście minut, aż do sali weszła...

- Księżniczka Relena... – przywitał Relenę profesor wstając z miejsca i lekko się kłaniając. Reszta klasy zrobiła to samo. Relena przeszła przez całą klasę i zatrzymała się przy ławce Heero.

- Profesorze Higrot, muszę zabrać Heero na całą dzisiejszą lekcję. – powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza to panu...

- Z całym szacunkiem, wasza wysokość, ale właśnie planowałem, by Heero został po lekcji z powodu jego złego zachowania na zajęciach... Nie chciał odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie.

- Będzie pan mógł z nim porozmawiać na dzisiejszym przyjęciu. Heero na pewno się tam zjawi, prawda? – spytała spoglądając w stronę Heero. Chłopak już dla świętego spokoju zgodził się iść na przyjęcie.

- W porządku. – skwitowała zdecydowanie tą wymianę zdań Relena. – Chodź Heero. Zabierz swoje rzeczy, już tu nie wrócisz.

Heero zabrał z biurka swój zeszyt i laptopa, wziął obydwie rzeczy pod pachę i wyszedł za Releną z sali obserwując z satysfakcją minę profesora Higrota. Gdy wyszli już z klasy, Relena przeszła kilka korytarzy dalej, po czym gwałtownie odwróciła się do Heero.

- Heero, czego on od Ciebie chciał? – spytała kategorycznie. Heero, lekko zaskoczony nagłą reakcją Releny, stanął w miejscu i oparł się ręką o ścianę.

- Pytał się o główny cel Operacji M. – odpowiedział szeptem. – O co chodzi, nie musiałaś mi pomagać.

- Nie zamierzałam Ci pomagać, przyszłam Cię ratować! – warknęła Relena. – Heero, nie wiem, skąd ten człowiek się tutaj wziął, nigdy go tu wcześniej nie widziałam, mimo, że mam w tej szkole bardzo dużą władzę. Ten profesor został przyjęty na prędce, zdążyłam się o nim już trochę dowiedzieć. Heero, NIC MU NIE MÓW! – prawie krzyczała Relena, przygważdżając Heero do ściany.

- Dobra, Releno, kim on jest? – wysapał Heero, który zaczął się już w tym wszystkim łapać.

- Szpieg. – odpowiedziała krótko Relena. – Problem w tym, że nie można go o nic oskarżyć. Nie ma dowodów.

Szpieg...? Niby skąd to wiesz? – wysapał Heero. Relena prychnęła z dezaprobatą.

Użyj logicznego myślenia, Heero! Przecież żaden normalny człowiek nie pytał się o Operację M., a zwłaszcza pytał o to CIEBIE. On wie, że ty jesteś pilotem. Wie o tobie chyba więcej i myślał, ze przez odpytkę uśpi twoją czujność. Więcej już nie pójdziesz na jego lekcje, rozumiesz? A na przyjęciu będę się starała go spławiać...

Releno, poradzę sobie sam! – warknął wreszcie Heero zalany potokiem słów Releny. Zaczął mieć wrażenie, że Relena traktuje go jak małego chłopca, którego trzeba prowadzić za rączkę. To było dla niego bardzo nienaturalne.

Dobrze. Chciałam Ci tylko pomóc. – odpowiedziała cichym głosem Relena, odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła korytarzem. Heero długo śledził jej ruch, a gdy zniknęła za zakrętem, ruszył do swego pokoju.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

Wielka Sala w rezydencji Peacecraftów wyglądała tego wieczora prześlicznie i nawet Heero musiał to przyznać. Pod sufitem porozwieszane były kolorowe girlandy, bluszcz oplatał kolumny a przez otwarte okna wiał ciepły, wieczorny wiatr. Pod ścianami stały poustawiane w rzędzie stoły, na których leżały same pyszności, a pośrodku sali kilka par uczniów już tańczyło przy rytmie muzyki granej przez orkiestrę.

Heero wszedł do sali bez słowa, całkowicie ignorując grupkę dziewczyn, które właśnie plotkowały na jego temat. Po incydencie z profesorem Higrot Heero gdziekolwiek szedł spotykał się albo z gratulacjami albo z groźbami. Teraz cały czas miał napiętą uwagę, by w porę zauważyć profesora, zanim on zobaczy jego.

I go zobaczył.

Profesor Higrot stał oparty o ścianę rozmawiając z jedną z sióstr zakonnych. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie zdążył zauważyć Heero, który szybko przemknął się w tłumie na drugi koniec sali i skrył się za kolumną. Dzisiejszego wieczora nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na jakąkolwiek rozmowę z tym człowiekiem i wolał go raczej unikać. Poza tym, chciałby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

Sala powoli zapełniała się ludźmi. Do sali wchodziły zarówno pięknie ubrane dziewczyny jak i wystrojeni chłopcy. Heero starał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, wciąż obserwując profesora.

- Heero. Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

Heero aż podskoczył na dźwięk tych słów. To była Relena. Popołudniowe złości zdawały się zniknąć z jej twarzy, gdyż uśmiechała się teraz do niego serdecznie.

Przepraszam Cię, ale mam trochę na głowie... Zaraz wrócę. – odpowiedziała szybko i odwróciła się ruszając w stronę swych rodziców. Heero tymczasem skierował swe kroki na taras, gdyż w sali zaczęło się powoli robić duszno.

Gdy już tam się znalazł, oparł się o balustradę, która została wręcz całkowicie obrośnięta bluszczem i innymi pnączami, które teraz, na noc zamknęły swe piękne kwiaty i patrzył przed siebie. Rozciągał się przed nim las, w którym ukrył Winga Zero. Był o niego całkowicie spokojny, gdyż zainstalował superczuły system alarmowy, który wysadzi Gundama w powietrze, gdyby ktokolwiek się do niego zbliżył lub zaczął cos w nim majstrować. Jednak tej nocy Heero był dziwnie o niego zaniepokojony. Postanowił zaraz po dwunastej sprawdzić, czy z Zero wszystko w porządku. Kto wie, może nawet spędziłby noc w Gundamie?

Poczuł dziwne mrowienie w karku. Ktoś go obserwował. I to od dłuższego czasu. Heero powoli odwrócił się i zauważył profesora Higrot, który właśnie zamykał za sobą drzwi do Wielkiej Sali. Nie podobało mu się to. Teraz obserwował każdy ruch profesora.

- Cóż, teraz nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał, co, Heero? – warknął cicho wsuwając klucz od tarasu do kieszeni marynarki. – teraz opowiesz mi wszystko. Od początku do końca, jeśli chcesz żyć. A wierz mi, jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody... i chyba nie chciałbyś już stracić życia?

Heero dokładnie analizował ruchy Higrota. Kieszeń jego spodni była dziwnie wybrzuszona. Mogła zawierać jakąś broń – pistolet albo nóż. W dodatku ucieczka jest możliwa tylko w dwie strony: albo na dach – a stamtąd przed właz z powrotem do budynku albo przez taras zeskoczyć na dół i uciec do lasu. Problem jednak tkwił w tym, że taras znajdował się na piątym piętrze i zeskok z tarasu nie byłby najlepszym pomysłem. Nawet gdyby przeżył upadek nie byłby w stanie uciekać. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać na dalszy rozwój sprawy.

- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi. – odpowiedział cicho i odwrócił głowę wciąż jednak mając na uwadze Higrota. Usłyszał za sobą dziwny trzask – odgłos odbezpieczonego pistoletu.

- Nie bądź głupi. Jesteś pilotem Gundama. Winga Zero. Wspaniały mobil, gdybym tylko wiedział gdzie on jest... – syknął cicho, zbliżając się do chłopaka z wyciągniętą spluwą. Heero przywołał stare wspomnienie, kiedy nagle wyostrzyły mu się zmysły i starał się napiąć każdą cząsteczkę swego umysłu na zbliżającym się do niego profesorze.

- Yuy, nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. Stąd nie uciekniesz. Chcesz, to spójrz w dół.

Heero spuścił wzrok na ziemię pod tarasem. Teraz zrozumiał swe obawy – skok w dół byłby całkowitym samobójstwem. Ziemia pod nim była cała najeżona ostrzami noży, które odbijały światło księżyca.

- Widzisz? – warknął z zadowoleniem profesor. – Niedużo czasu potrzeba, by zainstalować pułapki na takie dzieciaki jak ty. To co, powiesz mi gdzie jest Gundam, jaki jest główny cel Operacji M. i jeszcze kilka ciekawych faktów i dam Ci spokój. No, słucham... – przyłożył lufę pistoletu do policzka Heero i cicho zachichotał. Heero Czuł się w jakiś sposób uziemiony. Wiedział, że za żadną groźbę, nawet gdyby musiał zginąć, nie wyzna tych tajemnic.

- Nie odpowiem panu na te pytania. – odpowiedział stanowczo. Ostre krawędzie lufy zaczęły się wpijać w jego skórę coraz to mocniej.

- Nie kłam. – syknął Higrot, nie odrywając wzroku od Heero. Chłopak wiedział, że sytuacja jest podbramkowa i jeżeli ma doprowadzić Operację Meteor do końca jako pilot Winga Zero, musi wymyśleć, jak dobiec do Gundama. Jednak w tej chwili sytuacja wymagała jedynie małego rozrzedzenia... Musi im ktoś przeszkodzić, musi ich ktoś zauważyć i musi wszcząć alarm, by odwrócić uwagę Higrota od niego...

- Chłopcze... – syknął wściekle Higrot, wyciągając z kieszeni coś jeszcze... Heero rozpoznał ten przedmiot – była to napełniona strzykawka, a po kolorze i konsystencji znajdującej się w niej substancji chłopak poznał, że znajduje się tam niewyobrażalna, wręcz śmiertelna dawka środka nasennego...


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

Higrot wstrząsnął strzykawką a środek nasenny zapienił się i zaczął wyciekać przez cieniutką igłę. Heero stał dalej, przy balustradzie balkonu z przyciśniętą przez Higrota spluwą do własnego policzka. Nagle mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i zatrzymał ją kilka centymetrów nad prawym ramieniem Heero.

- Jeden niepożądany ruch i nie żyjesz. – warknął, wciskając lufę w szczękę Heero, ocierając nią boleśnie o kości. Chłopak z narastającą uwagą obserwował, jak profesor chwyta brutalnie jego ramię i podnosi rękaw powyżej łokcia, zdzierając bandaż. Kryła się pod nim jeszcze nie zasklepiona rana po rozcięciu. Higrot podniósł wzrok na chłopca i zacisnął swą kościstą rękę wprost na ranie chłopca. Heero poczuł, jak pod jego ręką piecze go skóra a żyły są niebezpiecznie napięte.

- Co, boli...? – spytał złośliwym sykiem Higrot, zaciskając dłoń jeszcze mocnej. Heero szarpnął gwałtownie ręką i... wyskoczył przez balustradę.

Higrot podbiegł do balkonu i spojrzał w dół. Nie było jednak śladu po chłopcu. Wysunął się na tyle, ile mógł by spojrzeć pod nawis balkonowy. Heero zjeżdżał właśnie zgrabnie po rynnie i zaczął biec w stronę lasu. Profesor wyciągnął pistolet i nie zastanawiając się długo wystrzelił. Kula przestrzeliła na wylot powiewającą na Heero marynarkę, mijając o centymetry kręgosłup chłopca. Niezrażony, biegł dalej i gdy znajdował się już na samym skraju lasu, silne uderzenie powaliło go na kolana. Tym razem strzał był trafiony – kula Trafiła w wewnętrzną stronę kolana Heero, i tylko cud sprawił, że nie postrzeliła go całkowicie. A przynajmniej na to wyglądało. Rana zaczęła obficie krwawić, zaraz potem ciszę przerwały kolejne strzały i wszystkie zatrzymały się na drzewach wokół Heero, zdzierając z nich korę. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i podniósł się z trudem mając nadzieję, że Higrotowi zabrakło nabojów. Zaraz potem usłyszał za sobą głośny krzyk:

- Taurusy, do ataku! Leo czekają w lesie!

Odwrócił się. Higrot krzyczał do trzymanej w dłoni krótkofalówki. Więc... Taurusy i Leo są ukryte gdzieś w pobliżu... musi jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Gundama.

Dostrzegł ukryte pod gałęziami skrzydło Winga. Wślizgnął się do mobila, co nie było łatwe ze zranioną nogą i uruchomił System Zero. W ciemnościach lasu zajarzyły się zielone ślepia Zero, zaraz potem ogromny Gundam podniósł się z kolan i wystrzelił w powietrze, rozpościerając anielskie skrzydła. Światło bijące od niego rozświetlało całą dolinę a on sam unosił się wyżej i wyżej aktywując każdy ułamek swych możliwości. Wreszcie był gotowy do boju. Heero szukał na radarze KB... Znalazł je. Było ich więcej niż podejrzewał – był to jeden z większych oddziałów ulepszonych mobili jakie miał okazje spotkać. Czerwonych punkcików na radarze pokazywało się coraz więcej, wszystkie ustawiały się w ścisłej formacji wokół... rezydencji Peacecraftów! Z każdym przybywającym KB szanse Heero na samotną wygraną malały. Nawet w takim wspaniałym Gundamie jak Wing Zero nie jest w stanie pokonać takiej ilości Kombinezonów Bojowych...

Z budynku rezydencji Peacecraftów zaczęli wybiegać ludzie – i uczniowie i nauczyciele. Wśród nich Heero nie dostrzegł Releny. Nie widział tez Higrota. Tymczasem Taurusy zaczęły ostrzeliwać północną część pałacu. Heero ruszył do walki i jednym przecięciem świetlistego miecza rozbiegł mały zastęp Taurusów. Na ich miejsce pojawili się nowi. Wing Zero wzbił się w powietrze i stamtąd strzelił w bezpieczną odległość od rezydencji, w sam środek wielkiej grupy KB. Zniszczył w ten sposób większą ich część, jednakże wiele jeszcze zostało... w dodatku z lasu zaczęły wychodzić Leo, i kroczyły w stronę pałacu. Heero ruszył na nich i swym ciężarem przygniótł cały zastęp do ziemi. Chwilę potem przybyło ich dwukrotnie więcej i bez problemu otoczyły Zero i strzelały do niego. Wing wzbił się w powietrze i zaatakował ich od tyłu. Jednak KB wciąż przybywało...

Nagle na ekranie pojawiła się okropna i szalona twarz Higrota.

- Co, Yuy, widzę, że nieźle sobie radzisz... – zaśmiał się szyderczo. Heero wiedział, że chce odwrócić jego uwagę i odwrócił się rozwalając skradającego się od tyłu Leo. - Rozwaliłeś mi niezłą liczbę KB, świetnie. Jednakże ich liczba mi się kończy i nie zamierzam Ci puścić płazem tej bitwy. Dlatego proponuję małą pogawędkę... Zobaczmy, co ja tutaj mam...?

Na ekranie pojawiła się Relena, trzymana przez Higrota za szyję i przyciśnięta do muru balkonowego. Trzymana za gardło powoli się dusiła.

- Relena! - wrzasnął Heero dostrzegając błyszczący pistolet przyłożony do jej skroni. Należał oczywiście do Higrota, który stał obok i śmiał się.

- Więc jednak jej życie coś dla Ciebie znaczy, tak? - spytał znacznie przesłodzonym głosem. - W takim razie weź sobie ją... Ale nie tak prędko! Widzisz, interesujecie mnie obaj - ty i twój Gundam. Mój zleceniodawca zażyczył sobie was obu. Ciebie - żywego i Gundama Winga Zero Custom - w komplecie. Relenka zostanie wypuszczona, jeżeli ty się za nią poświęcisz. Jeżeli będziesz próbował jakiś sztuczek, zabiję ją a może i Ciebie, wtedy zostanie mi tylko Gundam. Ale to nic, znajdziemy odpowiedniego pilota, na pewno lepszego od Ciebie, Yuy... Wybieraj - albo ona, albo ty i Zero. Aha, nawet nie próbuj samozniszczenia, bo wtedy zginiemy wszyscy – ty, Relena, ja, niewinni ludzie i żołnierze.

Heero czuł silnie pulsującą żyłę na własnej skroni i narastający ból w ramieniu, którego każdy nerw był teraz naciągnięty do granic wytrzymałości. Nie wiedział, co ma robić, jak postąpić. Nie może odstąpić Zero - jest najsilniejszym z Gundamów a jego zabójcza broń - Twin Buster Riffle - może zniszczyć całą planetę... Jeśli Gundam zostanie użyty w nieodpowiednim celu... dojdzie do jeszcze krwawszej wojny, bo będą masowo umierali niewinni ludzie...

- Mówię do Ciebie, Yuy! Poddajesz się! - krzyczał do niego Higrot z ekranu. Tymczasem Relena wyrwała się z uścisku szaleńca, by krzyknąć:

- Heero, nie rób tego... - Jednak zaraz potem Higrot uderzył ją w głowę rękojeścią pistoletu. Dziewczyna zachwiała się i z cichym jękiem upadła na ziemię.

- Relena! - wrzasnął Heero wpatrując się w ekran. Obraz leżącej Releny został zastąpiony przez schizofreniczną mordę Higrota.

- Daję Ci piętnaście minut na zastanowienie się, Yuy. Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, bo ona... - odbezpieczył pistolet i wycelował nim w stronę Releny. - zginie.

Ekran zgasł.


	5. Part Five

**Part Five**

_...po liściu spływa kropla rosy._

_Najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej..._

_W końcu balansuje na samej krawędzi..._

_Pod nią rozciąga się przestrzeń..._

Heero siedział w kabinie pilota i wpatrywał się tępo w ekran. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze silnej nienawiści... nie wiedział, co się dzieje z Releną – stracił kompletny przekaz, a Higrot zabrał ją do środka rezydencji. Żołnierze zdążyli już zająć cały budynek i teraz każde wejście było dokładnie chronione. Heero miał jeszcze tylko dwie minuty, a dalej nie wiedział, co ma robić.

Nagle na ekranie pojawił się Higrot.

- Yuy, czas się kończy. Jeżeli zechcesz oddać nam siebie i Gundama, po prostu z niego wyjdź. My już czekamy na dworze, przed pałacem Peacecraftów. Masz trzy minuty. No... Teraz dwie. Pamiętaj, Relena może zginąć, podobnie jak i ty.

- Zrozumiałem... – odpowiedział tępo Heero nie podnosząc głowy, która opadła mu na pierś. Czuł dziwną pustkę w swoim umyśle i miał dziwne wrażenie, że gdyby wstał, od razu by się przewrócił. Na domiar złego, jego noga zaczęła boleć wręcz piekielnie... On sam zapadał się w pustkę... Nie miał siły walczyć... nie chciał zabijać... nigdy więcej nie chciał zabijać... nie potrafi utrzymać świata w pokoju, dlatego jego śmierć byłaby najlepszym rozwiązaniem... za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie wyrządził ludzkości...

Heero zaczął wspominać stare wspomnienia z przeszłości – zarówno tej dalekiej jak i niedalekiej. Przed oczyma stanęli mu wszyscy chłopcy z Gundamów – Duo, Trowa, Quatre i Wufei... Jego czterej najwięksi przyjaciele... Czy teraz by mu pomogli...? Heero nie chciał, by mu pomagali. W duszy nadal był dumnym Perfect Soldierem. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek mu pomagał w misji... a niewykonana misja oznacza śmierć... Jego misja właśnie została niedokończona i utknęła w martwym punkcie. Czy stać go na śmierć przez samozniszczenie i spowodować tym również śmierć innych, niewinnych ludzi jak Relena...?

_Czy spadnie...?_

_Czy zatrzyma się na dłużej...?_

Ekran znów zamigotał. Heero nie podnosząc głowy nasłuchiwał.

- Yuy... – odezwał się gruby głos Higrota, wyraźnie zniecierpliwionego. – Wyłaź, lub patrz, jak ginie Relena Peacecraft... Twój wybór... Czekamy na Ciebie pod twoim Gundamem. Jeżeli coś sknocisz, pożegnasz się z nim na zawsze...

- Zrozumiałem... – westchnął Heero, wyłączając ekran. Ma się pożegnać z Wingiem Zero? Zrobi to... – Dopływ energii wyłączony... – szepnął sam do siebie, wciskając kolejne guziki na panelu. – Wymazywanie danych... System... wyłączony... – w kabinie pilota zrobiło się ciemno. Heero ostrożnie wstał z siedzenia pilota i jeszcze raz spojrzał na główny panel Winga Zero. – Żegnaj, mój przyjacielu... Mam nadzieję, że...

_...jeszcze się spotkamy..._


	6. Part Six

**Part Six**

- Co z tym dzieciakiem! – wściekał się Higrot obchodząc w kółko Relenę, siedzącą na krzesełku pośrodku trawnika. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w dzielną twarz Winga Zero... i nagle... jego zielone oczy zgasły... Relena zrozumiała co to oznacza i ukryła twarz w dłoniach... Więc Heero się poddał... dla niej... by ją ratować...

- Heero... Heero! Co za kretyn z Ciebie...! – zaczęła łkać. Higrot nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, tylko dalej wpatrywał się w Gundama, nie kryjąc zadowolenia.

_...kropla kołysze się..._

Nagle właz kabiny pilota otworzył się z cichym skrzypieniem. Wyjrzał z niego jedyny pilot Winga Zero...

Heero...! – Relena wstała z krzesła i spoglądała bezradnie na wyczołgującego się z Gundama Heero...

_...targana wiatrem..._

Pilot Winga spadł z wysoka i gruchnął o ziemię z cichym jękiem.

_...utrzymuje się przy liściu..._

- Heero! – krzyknęła Relena i zaraz podbiegła do chłopaka, który leżał na ziemi i nie wykazywał znaku życia. Żołnierze Higrota już szykowali się do strzału, lecz ten ich powstrzymał.

- To jeszcze dzieci – może widzą się ostatni raz...

Jednocześnie, w sercu szpiega zaszła dziwna przemiana. Widział wiele ludzkich nieszczęść, jednak gdy patrzył na tych dwoje – księżniczkę pacyfistycznego narodu i pilota Gundama... Serce przekłuł mu ostry ból, niczym rozgrzany do czerwoności pręt. Spojrzał znów na nich. Heero od upadku stracił wyraźnie przytomność, a Relena klęczała trzymając jego głowę na kolanach... i płakała rzewnymi łzami...

Zaczął padać deszcz...

_...jednak ona też spadnie..._

_...rozpryśnie się na ziemi i_

_ślad po niej zaginie..._

Krople wody spływały łagodnie po bladej twarzy pilota. Ale czy to były krople deszczu...? Czy łzy...?

_...na zawsze..._

Deszcz zacinał z ukosa tworząc ogromne kałuże. Heero nadal nie zdawał się żyć, Relena szlochała, próbując pobudzić go do życia... A ogromny Wing Zero stał za nimi nieruchomo wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą, a zarazem wyglądał na strażnika, chroniącego swego pilota – człowieka, który potrafi zawładnąć nad maszyną...

_...każda kropla umiera_

_w swoich przerywanych snach..._

Higrot zaczął się niecierpliwić. Jednak był jakby przywiązany do muru...

_...jednak czas tej kropli..._

_...tej innej niż pozostałe..._

- Uformujcie zastęp wokół nich i Gundama. Nie mogą nam uciec... – rozkazał Higrot żołnierzom...

_...tej, która już długo balansuje_

_na granicy życia i śmierci..._

- Heero... Heero, błagam, obudź się... Heero... musisz żyć...!

_...jeszcze nie nadszedł..._

Jego powieki uniosły się powoli w górę odsłaniając szkliste, niebieskie oczy. Krople deszczu zatrzymały się na jego wciąż suchych wargach... Mokre włosy opadły na czoło, i wracała zdolność poruszania kończynami...

_...jeszcze nie nadszedł jej czas..._


	7. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

- Heero...

Znów ją widział... Jej mokrą od łez twarz... Jej złociste włosy opadające na ramiona... Była tak blisko... Bliżej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej... Jeszcze zbyt słaby by wstać, wymacał jej rękę i czując jej ciepło, przytulił do twarzy.

- Wybacz mi, Releno... – szepnął nie otwierając oczu. Relena zacisnęła dłoń na jego.

- Za co mnie przepraszasz, kretynie...? – załkała, głaskając jego włosy.

- Poddałem się... Poniosłem porażkę...

- W moich oczach odniosłeś kolejne, szlachetne zwycięstwo... – zamknęła mu usta Relena. – Jesteś moim aniołem pokoju... Heero...

Heero chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz Relena delikatnie go podniosła z ziemi i przytuliła się do niego najmocniej jak tylko mogła. Przez całe ciało pilota rozniosło się nie tylko ciepło ale i nadzieja...

Żołnierze zaczęli szykować Gundama Heero do wywózki. Wing Zero Custom złożył swe anielskie skrzydła i stał nieruchomo pod ścianą pałacu. Nagle Heero zauważył zbliżającego się do nich Higrota. Odsunął od siebie Relenę i osłonił ją ramieniem.

Higrot podszedł do Heero i spojrzał chłopakowi w oczy. Jednak on opuścił pełny pogardy wzrok na ziemię. Szpieg wyciągnął pistolet i lufą podniósł mu głowę znów do góry. Heero czuł, że Relena chce się mu wyrwać, lecz uścisnął mocno jej rękę. Teraz stał z dumnym wzrokiem i uniesioną w górę głową przez lufę pistoletu.

- No, pilocie, to było bardzo rozsądne posunięcie... – syknął, uśmiechając się. Heero odwrócił wzrok i wpatrywał się w Winga Zero, który był nakrywany brązowym prześcieradłem, chroniącym przed wilgocią i poczuł dziwny ucisk w sercu. – Mam nadzieję, że równie prosto zgodzisz się zostać żołnierzem OZ?

Heero odepchnął Relenę daleko za siebie, dając jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, by tam została.

- No? Słucham... – warknął groźnie Higrot. Heero podniósł oczy na niego.

- Nigdy nie będę żołnierzem OZ. – powiedział stanowczo.

Higrot odsunął lufę od szczęki Heero po czym zamachnął się i uderzył chłopaka w brzuch. Heero zakrztusił się powietrzem i upadł na kolana łapiąc oddech.

- Heero!

- Rele... no... zostań... tam... – wykaszlał Heero, kuląc się na ziemi. Siła, z jaką Higrot go uderzył była ogromna. Gdy wreszcie złapał oddech uniósł się na drących nogach w górę i znów stanął przed Higrotem.

- Pytam jeszcze raz: czy zostaniesz żołnierzem OZ?

- Nigdy nie będę żołnierzem OZ. – powtórzył Heero. Chwilę potem tego pożałował. Higrot kopnął go w zranioną nogę, która zaczęła piekielnie boleć i Heero czuł, jak przesuwają mu się pod skórą kości w najróżniejszych kierunkach.

Upadł na ziemię i zawył z bólu, kiedy kości zaczęły się o siebie ocierać.

- Heero...!

- Releno zostań...– syknął z bólu, gdy kości wreszcie przestały się przemieszczać i ustawiły się w miarę porządnie. Z trudem podniósł się na łokciach i znów stanął przed Higrotem, opierając się na jednej, zdrowej nodze.

- Pytam po raz ostatni... – szepnął Higrot przykładając pistolet do czoła Heero i odbezpieczając go. – Czy zostaniesz żołnierzem OZ?

- Nigdy nie będę żołnierzem OZ. – odpowiedział Heero po raz trzeci. Zapadła chwila ciszy, palce Higrota dziwnie zadrżały, gdy naciskał spust. I gdy Heero zamknął oczy, czekając na strzał, poczuł przeszywający ból na twarzy. Odrzuciło go do tyłu, lecz utrzymał równowagę i poczuł spływającą po twarzy krew z rozciętego policzka. Spojrzał na Higrota z dziwną satysfakcją. Zrozumiał – Higrot może i był świetnym szpiegiem, ale niestety – nie mordercą. Znów zmierzał w jego stronę, lecz tym razem drogę zastąpiła mu Relena.

- Releno, prosiłem Cię... – powtórzył rozeźlony Heero, lecz Relena zakryła go własnym ciałem.

- Nie będę dłużej patrzeć na to, jak się mordujecie! – wrzasnęła w twarz Higrotowi. – Jeżeli chcesz go zabić, zabijesz i mnie! Nic mi z życia bez niego na tym świecie! Nie chcecie pokoju – walczcie, wymordujcie się nawzajem! Ale nie maltretujcie ludzi! Dajcie im umrzeć, jeżeli tak ma być! Ale nie znęcajcie się nad nimi, jak nad zwierzętami! Słyszysz mnie? SŁYSZYSZ! – po czym wtuliła się w pierś Heero, chowając głowę w fałdach jego ubrania. Higrot stał, zaskoczony tym nagłym wybuchem Releny, a Heero spojrzał na niego mściwym wzrokiem. Higrot spuścił na moment głowę po czym wycelował pistolet w Heero i Relenę.

- Będę miłościwy i dam wam umrzeć. – powiedział. – Pozdrówcie ode mnie... piekło. – szepnął, naciskając spust. Heero przytulił Relenę i czekał na wystrzał...

Huk i strzał z pistoletu. Dwa ciała upadły na ziemię.


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

- Wybaczcie, że się spóźniliśmy!

Heero podniósł głowę i dostrzegł tuż nad sobą cztery Gundamy. Deathscythe Hell Custom, Heavyarms Custom, Sandrock Custom, i Altron Custom stały dookoła niego. Obok niego leżała Relena, cała I zdrowa, bo w ostatniej chwili Heero uskoczył razem z nią przed strzałem.

- Duo! Trowa, Quatre! Wufei! To wy! – wrzasnął uszczęśliwiony i stanął na zdrowej nodze pomagając Relenie wstać. – Musicie wyeliminować KB! Zaraz wkroczę do akcji z Zero.

- Odbiór, 01! – Heero usłyszał wesoły głos Duo. – Chłopaki, czas na zabawę!

- Książę Pustyni, zrozumiałem!

- Pokażcie mi sprawiedliwość!

100 KB, to 25 na każdego... jeszcze doliczyć posiłki... uf, dużo tego...

Trzymajcie się! – krzyknął za nimi Heero.

Cztery Gundamy ruszyły do ataku, atakując całe oddziały KB. Heero już chciał biec do swego Gundama, gdy ktoś szarpnął go za kurtkę. To była Relena.

- Heero, uważaj na siebie... – szepnęła, a oczy jej zalśniły. Heero pogładził jej twarz.

- Releno, skryj się w pałacu. I nie wychodź stamtąd, póki Ci nie powiem...

- Heero, błagam, wróć żywy...! – krzyknęła Relena, znów przytulając do siebie Heero i wtulając swą twarz w jego kurtkę, która zdążyła już całkowicie zamoknąć. Heero delikatnie pogładził ją po plecach, po czym wziął jej głowę w ręce i szepnął:

- Bądź dzielna. Obiecuję Ci, że to jest moja ostatnia walka o pokój...

- Heero...

Pilot Winga złożył wtedy na jej ustach najpiękniejszy pocałunek. Zaraz potem wyrwał się z uścisku Releny i pobiegł, o ile mu pozwalała zraniona noga, w stronę swego Gundama.

Gdy znów znalazł się w jego wnętrzu, ponownie uruchomił System Zero. Całego mobila wypełniła nieokreślona siła, po czym Gundam ruszył z miejsca i wystrzelił w niebo, rozpościerając skrzydła. Dołączył po chwili do innych, walczących już Gundamów.

- Wybaczcie, ze tak późno... – krzyknął wesoło do innych rozwalając dwa Leo jednym cięciem miecza. Zaraz koło niego pojawił się Deathscythe.

- Czy ta piękna scenka przed pałacem to była twoja sprawka, Heero? – spytał Duo ze swojego Gundama.

- Jaka scenka?

- Dobra, dobra, ja wiem co się święci...

- Niby co? – spytał próbując sprawić wrażenie kompletnie niedoinformowanego. Jednak wiedział, że przed Duo na pewno nie skłamie.

- No, ty i Relena, bracie! – zaśmiał się Duo. – Taki kiss, jak w mordę strzelił! Aż zachciało mi się płakać, takie to słodkie...

- O czym ty mówisz...? – zapytał Heero, czując, jak się czerwieni.

- Nie udawaj! Wszyscy widzieliśmy! – odezwał się nagle Quatre z Sandrocka. – Całujesz lepiej niż Duo!

- ŻE CO! – rozległ się nagle wrzask Duo, który nagle zawisnął w powietrzu i o mało nie wypuścił swej kosy z rąk. – Twierdzicie, że ja się z Hildą...

- Widziałem! – nagle odezwał się Trowa, strzelając do Taurusów. – ale wiesz, Duo, z dziewczynami trzeba ostrożniej...

Wszyscy się zaśmieli, rozwalając kolejne KB. Tylko Wufei rzucił pod koniec:

- Zboczeńcy.

Co wywołało jeszcze większy wybuch śmiechu pilotów. Heero czuł się szczęśliwy, że znów może przebywać w wąskim gronie swych najlepszych przyjaciół. Był jednak równocześnie bardzo zaniepokojony o Relenę. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że jest już w pałacu. Zarazem czuł się dziwnie. Całe jego ciało było po brzegi wypełnione szczerą radością, ale nie był do końca pewien, czy to z powodu żartów pilotów. Jednak szybko został wyrwany z rozmyślań, gdy przez swoją nieuwagę Zero stał pozbawiony części uzbrojenia – szybko wtedy wrócił do akcji.

Walka wreszcie miała się ku końcowi. Pozostały do rozwalenia ostatnie oddziały Taurusów i Leo. Heero wciąż próbował się połączyć z jakimkolwiek odbiornikiem w pałacu, by się upewnić, że Relena jest bezpieczna. Jednak nie udało mi się nic ustalić.

- Dobra, kończymy tę zabawę! Trzeba po sobie posprzątać... – powiedział Duo i rozwalił ostatnie trzy Leo jednym uderzeniem kosy.

Pył zaczął powoli opadać. Pośrodku wyjałowionej puszczy stało pięć Gundamów, na wpół lekko uszkodzonych, lecz wciąż ogromnych i majestatycznych. Nagle do uszu wszystkich dobiegł dźwięk podobny do startu promu. I rzeczywiście...

Sprzed pałacu wystartował prom, kierując się w kosmos. Heero szybko ruszył Wingiem w jego stronę.

- Heero! Dokąd lecisz! – usłyszał za sobą krzyk Quatre.

- Muszę coś sprawdzić! Szukajcie ocalałych! – podleciał do promu. Nagle, wreszcie otrzymał przekaz, nie z pałacu jednak, lecz z promu, za którym właśnie leciał. Na ekranie znów pojawił się Higrot.

- Witaj, Higrot. – powitał go Heero szyderczo. – Cóż, widzę, że twój zleceniodawca nie będzie z Ciebie zadowolony? Wybacz, ale musze Cię zniszczyć...

- Jeżeli chcesz mnie zabić, Yuy, zabijesz też kogoś dla Ciebie ważnego!

- A któż to taki? – znów spytał Heero, kumulując energię.

- A któż inny, jak nie Relena Darlian? – spytał złośliwie Higrot, po czym na ekranie pojawiła się Relena.

Relena! – wrzasnął Heero i natychmiast przerwał kumulację energii. Po chwili Relena zniknęła i pojawił się Higrot.

- Jak widzisz, mam jeszcze kilka asów w rękawie! A więc...

- Wypuść ją! – krzyknął Heero, przerywając Higrotowi. Tymczasem prom i Gundam znaleźli się już w kosmosie.

- Mowy nie ma, chyba że oddasz nam Gundama. W przeciwnym razie, zabiję ją w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób... Co powiesz na ostatni spacerek po kosmosie – bez skafandra...?

Heero zadrżał. Wiedział, czym grozi przebywanie w przestrzeni kosmicznej bez skafandra. Oznaczało to rychłą śmierć po kilku zaledwie sekundach. Miał jednak już ustalony plan, i wystarczyło go tylko dobrze rozegrać.

- Widzę, że nie mam wyboru... – powiedział, próbując dobrze zagrać smutek. – Za chwilę zjawię się u Ciebie na promie. Bez odbioru.

Po czym zawiesił system, założył skafander i wyskoczył w przestrzeń, kierując się do promu, który, podobnie jak i Gundam, wyłączył dopływ energii i delikatnie kołysał się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Heero złapał się jednego z włazów do promu i założył tam malutką bombę – na tyle potężną, by rozwalić cały prom. Po czym otworzył właz i dostał się do środka promu.


	9. Part Nine

**Part Nine**

- Tu 01, jestem na promie, bez odbioru.

Heero ruszył korytarzem do pomieszczeń pasażerskich. Gdy wreszcie się tam znalazł, zauważył Relenę, siedzącą na siedzeniu obok Higrota, który nadal przystawiał jej do głowy pistolet.

- Relena... – szepnął i próbował do niej podejść, lecz po chwili rozległ się dookoła odgłos odbezpieczonej broni – został otoczony przez dziesięciu żołnierzy. Relena wstała z siedzenia, wyrwała się Higrotowi i podbiegła do Heero, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i nie mogąc powstrzymać płaczu.

- Heero, wybacz, to przeze mnie, nie zdążyłam dobiec...

- Spokojnie... – szepnął Heero, gładząc ja po głowie i patrząc z ukosa na Higrota mściwym wzrokiem.

Higrot wstał z siedzenia i podszedł do obojga.

- Nie ma co tu grać bohatera, Yuy. – syknął złośliwie. – Oddaj nam Gundama, a przyjmiemy Cię w szeregi żołnierzy OZ.

- Powiedziałem trzy razy, powiem po raz czwarty... – odpowiedział Heero – Nigdy nie będę żołnierzem OZ. Nie będę służyć sprawcom mojego życiowego nieszczęścia.

- Nikt Cię nie nauczył, Yuy, że czasem trzeba w życiu schylić głowę przed silniejszymi!

Tak robią ludzie słabi. – odpowiedział spokojnie Heero, patrząc w oczy Higrotowi i starając się nie mrugać. – Mnie zawsze uczono, by się nie poddawać. I nigdy nie oddać się żywcem wrogowi. Walczyć do końca i nie splamić swego honoru, a raczej tego, co mi z niego pozostało walką po stronie wroga. Niewykonana misja oznacza śmierć – jak dotąd, moja karta jeszcze się nie odwróciła. I czuję, że jeszcze nie naszedł czas, bym spoczął we własnym grobie, lub po prostu zniknął. Muszę spłacić Ziemi dług, chroniąc ją przed ludźmi takimi jak ty, Higrot.

Higrot zaczął się zbliżać powoli do pilota z wyciągniętym pistoletem, aż wreszcie lufa dotknęła czoła Heero. Szpieg chwycił Relenę za włosy, wyszarpnął ją z objęć Heero i odrzucił na siedzenia za nim. Heero spojrzał najpierw bezradnie na Relenę, która podnosiła się z siedzenia rozcierając głowę, po czym przerzucił swój wzrok na Higrota i utkwił w nim swe mściwe i dumne spojrzenie. Higrot zadrżał przed tymi oczyma, które zapowiadały mu... śmierć. Poczuł, jak drży mu z napięcia każdy nerw i zdziwił się, że... nie może... nie potrafi... zabić... tego chłopca...

- Dlaczego nie potrafisz mnie zabić? – spytał nagle Heero, przerywając ciszę, panującą w pomieszczeniu. Relena poderwała się z siedzeń i stała z oczami utkwionymi w Heero. On jednak nie patrzył na nią, cały czas skupiał swe spojrzenie na Higrocie.

- Mam już tego dosyć, Yuy! – wrzasnął wreszcie z bezsilnej złości Higrot, nie odsuwając pistoletu od czoła Heero. – Drwisz sobie ze mnie! Pożegnaj się ze swoją Releną, już jej nie zobaczysz... Żegnaj, pilocie Gundama...

- Heero!

Higrot wystrzelił. Przez prom rozległ się głośny jęk i odgłos upadającego na ziemię ludzkiego ciała.


	10. Part Ten

**Part Ten**

O Boże! – jęknęła Relena, zasłaniając oczy. Pod ścianą leżał postrzelony żołnierz OZ, a Heero w ułamku sekundy znalazł się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Zdążył umknąć przed pociskiem z pistoletu Higrota i pocisk trafił w żołnierza, stojącego za Heero. Higrot stał zdziwiony pośrodku, nie mogąc pojąć, co się właściwie stało przed chwilą, i został nagle powalony na ziemię. Wypuścił z ręki spluwę, i potoczył się pod ścianę. Heero tymczasem sam rozwalał ostatnich żołnierzy. Gdy wreszcie wszystkich powalił, chwycił przerażoną Relenę za rękę i razem z nią wybiegł z kabiny pasażerskiej. W przedsionku włazu wyjściowego z promu, Heero kazał Relenie ubrać się w skafander, a sam już wyleciał z promu, by uruchomić Winga Zero. Zaraz potem podleciał nim pod właz z promu i zabrał z niego Relenę, która czekała na niego, bezpiecznie u wylotu promu. Heero zabrał ją do kabiny pilota.

- Heero, już myślałam, że coś Ci się stało... – westchnęła Relena, znajdując sobie wygodnie miejsce między siedzeniem pilota a włazem do kabiny. Heero sprawdzał parametry systemu i nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, co Relena właśnie do niego powiedziała.

Nagle, na radarze zaczęły się pojawiać kolejne punkty. Z każdą chwilą, było ich coraz więcej. Heero rozkodował typ mobilów, które się właśnie do niego zbliżały. Były to... zastępy Serpentów! Heero, wyraźnie zdziwiony, tym co właśnie zobaczył, wiedział, kto je sprowadził...

- Higrot, ty draniu... – syknął, i nagle poczuł ból w prawym ramieniu – kula Higrota musiała go wtedy postrzelić. Zdziwił się, że wcześniej tego nie poczuł. Ból stawał się coraz dokuczliwszy, co z każdą chwilą przekreślało jego szansę na wygraną z kilkusetnym zastępem Serpentów. Heero postanowił wezwać pozostałe Gundamy, gdyż wiedział, że w tej sytuacji sam nie podoła.

- Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, potrzebuję waszego wsparcia w punkcie o współrzędnych KS-76! Jestem razem z Releną, pośpieszcie się, wróg dysponuje Serpentami w nieokreślonej ilości.

- Odbiór, już tam lecimy! – odezwał się w radiu Duo. Heero tymczasem przygotował się do ataku.

- Releno... – odezwał się za siebie. – Czeka mnie kolejna bitwa. Trzymaj się mocno.

Po czym Wing Zero ruszył na wrogów.

- Ognia!

Bitwa rozgorzała się na dobre. Heero walczył sam, w samym środku, otoczony przez Serpenty i ostrzeliwany z każdej strony. Teraz on, razem z Releną znaleźli się w ogniu bitwy. A Heero tracił powoli energię. Szanse na to, że przeżyją tę samotną walkę, były znikome. Heero wiedział, że jeśli w porę nie pojawią się pozostałe Gundamy, będzie miał do wyboru dwie możliwości: albo strzelić z Twin Buster Riffle i zniszczyć wszystko dookoła, łącznie z jedną kolonią, lub dokonać samozniszczenia, ale wtedy zginąłby i on i Relena. No i parę Serpentów.

Nagle na ekranie pojawił się Higrot.

- Higrot! – warknął Heero do ekranu. – Czy te Serpenty to twoja robota?

- Owszem. – powiedział, zadowolony z siebie szpieg.

- Dlaczego!

- By Cię zabić, a jak myślisz? Do niczego się nie przydasz żywy, nie chcący przejść na stronę OZ. Możesz jedynie przysporzyć kłopotów.

- Komu służysz! Kto jest twoim zleceniodawcą!

- Znasz tego człowieka. – odpowiedział chichocząc Higrot. – Nazywa się Dekim Barton.

Heero nie krył zdziwienia. Dekim Barton? Z Fundacji? Jeden z pierwszych, którzy wymyślili Operacje Meteor...?

- Barton... Mogłem się domyślić... – syknął, rozwalając dwa Serpenty. Na radarze coś zamigało. Heero uśmiechnął się. – Jednak nie ciesz się zbyt długo przewagą, Higrot.

- Co ty nie powiesz? Jesteś u kresu!

- Ale lecą do mnie moi najlepsi przyjaciele, by mi pomóc. – podpowiedział złośliwie Heero.

- Co u licha...? – nagle zdziwił się Higrot, lecz jego radar również pokazał cztery punkciki, które powoli zbliżały się do nich. – Gundamy...?

Rzeczywiście. Deathscythe. Heavyarms, Sandrock i Altron otoczyli Winga Zero i wystrzelili pociski w stronę Serpentów.

- Sorry, że tak późno..

- O wiele za późno... ale dobrze, że jesteście - odpowiedział Heero Duo.

- Zajmiemy się nimi. – dorzucił Quatre.

- W porządku, Heero...? – odezwał się nagle Trowa, lecz został zagłuszony przez Wufeia, który już krzyczał:

- Do ataku!

Serpenty zostały zaatakowane przez cztery Gundamy, które w przeciągu kilku minut wycięły ich w pień. Heero zaś wezwał przez radio Noin, by zajęła się Releną.

- Releno, za chwilę zjawi się tutaj Noin i poleci razem z tobą w bezpieczne miejsce. Musisz opuścić pole walki, tu nie jest bezpiecznie...

- Dlaczego jestem taka bezradna...? – szepnęła Relena, wpatrując się w Heero. Chłopak włączył na moment autopilota i odwrócił się do Releny.

- Moje życie nie jest ważne, Releno. Jestem tylko żołnierzem, nie mam przeszłości, ani imienia, istnieję po to, by walczyć. Nie znam innego życia. Dotychczas była to walka jedynie po to, by zabijać. Jednak, od kiedy Cię poznałem, nagle moja walka nabrała sensu. Miałem za co walczyć. Przez ten cały czas walczyłem za twoje życie, za to, byś doprowadziła świat do pokoju, którego pragnę całym sercem... Którego wszyscy pragniemy... Dlatego ty, Releno, musisz przeżyć. Moja misja... – Heero przerwał na moment, gdy Gundamem wstrząsnął gwałtowny wybuch, jednak chwilę później się uspokoił. – Moja misja to sprawowanie pieczy nad twoim życiem... to się stało celem mojej walki. Bo jesteś jedyną, a zarazem najsilniejszą osobą, która potrafi doprowadzić świat do pokoju i ten pokój utrzymać. My, piloci Gundamów, byliśmy wysłani, by zaprowadzić pokój za pomocą siły i przelania ludzkiej krwi... To nie jest odpowiednia droga do pokoju... Jednak w twojej obronie będę zdolny zabijać niebezpiecznych ludzi... I tylko tych ludzi... Tylko w twojej obronie, Releno... I wypełnię swoją misję...

- Heero... – szepnęła Relena, po czym zarzuciła się na szyję Heero i rozszlochała się na jego ramieniu. Chłopak delikatnie pogładził ja po ramieniu, po czym odjął od siebie, dopiął jej skafander i założył hełm, nie zamykając jednak szybki na twarz.

- Za chwilę przyleci Noin i zabierze Cię stąd. To nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Ja tracę powoli siły. A jak już mówiłem, nie mogę dopuścić do twojej śmierci. Releno... – szepnął, gdy Relena spuściła głowę i podniósł ją delikatnie do góry po czym spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. – być może już się więcej nie zobaczymy...

- Nie! Heero, nie! – krzyknęła nagle Relena, zdejmując z siebie hełm i wtulając się w pierś Heero. – Nie możesz umrzeć, uciekaj stąd! Nie chcę Cię stracić, Heero... Proszę, straciłam już ojca, nie chcę stracić Ciebie...! Jesteś najdroższą mi osobą... Jak ty zginiesz to moje życie straci sens, rozumiesz...! Nie pozwolę Ci zginąć! Słyszysz! NIE POZWOLĘ!

Wykrzykiwała te słowa waląc pięściami w pierś i ramiona Heero zanosząc się płaczem. Z każdym uderzeniem Releny, Heero czuł się coraz bardziej podle. Ukradkiem zerknął na radar, na którym pojawił się już niewielki prom kosmiczny, lecący w ich stronę. Heero zrozumiał, ze nie mają dużo czasu. Chwycił Relenę za ramiona, i odsunął ją od siebie, założył jej hełm i jeszcze zanim zamknął szybkę, spojrzał jeszcze raz, w zapłakane oczy księżniczki. Ta podniosła na niego zmartwiony wzrok.

- Wróć... Zawsze będę na Ciebie czekać... – szepnęła Relena, ściskając jego rękę. Heero spojrzał na nią spode łba, po czym delikatnie przejechał palcem po ustach Releny, zamykając je. Chwilę potem, złożył na nich pocałunek.

Radar dał znać o promie, który znalazł się w polu widzenia Zero. Na ekranie pojawiła się Noin.

- Tu Noin, Heero jestem gotowa.

- Za chwilę Relena do Ciebie podleci. Bez odbioru.

Ekran ponownie zgasł. Heero zamknął szybkę w hełmie Releny i jeszcze raz chwycił ja za rękę.

- Bądź silna Releno. Powodzenia...

Otworzył właz wyjściowy. Doprowadził Relenę do krawędzi.

- Heero... Niczym będzie pokój bez Ciebie.

Zaraz potem ześlizgnęła się zgrabnie z Gundama, puszczając dłoń Heero. Gdy prom Noin odleciał, Heero poczuł nagle ostry szpikulec, który wbijał mu się w serce. Nie umiał określić powstania tego bólu, wiedział jednak, że jest całkowicie obezwładniający. Westchnął głośno i ruszył z powrotem do walki. Jednak nagle to światło, do którego chciał dążyć, jakby przygasło.


	11. Part Eleven

**Part Eleven**

- Tego jest za dużo! – krzyczał Duo ze swego Gundama do pozostałych.

- Nie zdołamy tego pokonać! – przytaknął Heero. Wing Zero wyglądał okropnie – był cały poobdzierany, miał urwane do połowy jedno mniejsze skrzydło i brakowało mu energii. Teraz wszystkie pięć Gundamów było zawieszonych w próżni, ostrzeliwane raz po raz przez Serpenty. Chłopcy nie widzieli żadnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji – KB wciąż przybywało, było ich teraz około setki, a oni nie mieli już energii.

Nagle, na ekranie Heero pojawiła się szaleńcza twarz Higrota.

- Heero Yuy, co za niespodzianka...

Higrot stał tuż naprzeciw Heero, w specjalnym Tallgeese II.

- Higrot... Czego chcesz? – syknął Heero w głośnik. Tymczasem na radarze pojawił się kolejny punkt – prom kosmiczny Noin! Dlaczego tu wróciła? – zapytał sam siebie Heero. Chwilę później na ekranie pojawiła się Relena.

- Heero! – krzyknęła do niego z ekranu.

- Relena! Co ty tu robisz?

- Chcę być podczas tej bitwy z tobą...

Higrot musiał zauważyć pojawienie się promu z księżniczką. I wtedy zrobił coś, czego Heero najbardziej się obawiał.

Ruszył w stronę promu, aktywując świetlisty miecz.

- Ta bitwa będzie zakończona! – wrzasnął Heero i ruszył za nim.

_...Czy widziałeś kiedyś..._

_Piorun trafiający w samotne_

_Drzewo...?_

- Heero!

Tallgeese już się zbliżał do promu. Już podnosił swe potężne ramię, by przepołowić prom na połowę, gdy...

_...srebrny promień, strzelający_

_z ciemnego nieba..._

...prom został osłonięty przez Zero, który rozpostarł swe anielskie skrzydła przed statkiem, chroniąc go.

_...zbliża się do cienkich_

_gałęzi i grubego konara..._

Miecz Tallgeese'a przeciął jednak korpus Gundama, pozbawiając go kolejnego, mniejszego skrzydła. Wing jednak, jakby nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi, wystartował w przód, odrzucając Tallgeese'a jak najdalej od promu. Heero, siedząc w kabinie pilota czuł ból w obojczyku, gdyż pasy bezpieczeństwa zaczynały mu straszliwie dokuczać. Sam już nie miał siły na dalszą walkę, przy każdym ruchu czuł całkowity bunt całego ciała. Ruch sprawiał mu ból. Z trudem potrafił ruszyć sterownicami lub choćby nacisnąć guzik na panelu. Powoli oswajał się z myślą, że to on będzie musiał zakończyć tę bitwę...

_...W końcu dotyka..._

_podłącza drzewo z niebem..._

Heero znowu dostał cios od Higrota. Całym mobilem wstrząsnęło i Heero bezwładnie odrzuciło w bok na siedzeniu pilota. Chłopcu było już wszystko całkowicie obojętne, wiedział, że nie będzie miał już na tyle sił, by walczyć do końca... Bo to on musi dać koniec tej walce...

Podciągnął się z trudem do prostej pozycji i połączył się z Releną. Ta, gdy tylko go zobaczyła na ekranie, od razu zaczęła rozpaczać.

- Heero...! Mój Boże, Heero, wy się pozabijacie! Wracaj...

- Nie, Releno... – westchnął Heero, starając się smutno uśmiechnąć. – Nie mogę już dalej walczyć... Muszę zakończyć tę walkę... Muszę skończyć z sobą...

- Heero, co ty opowiadasz?

- Zamierzam skończyć tę bitwę... I już nigdy się nie zobaczymy... Jak do tego dojdzie...

Tallgeese znów ruszył w stronę promu. Heero wiedział, ze nadszedł czas...

_...przez drzewo przechodzi _

_ogromna energia..._

Zero Custom zaczął się lekko unosić w przestrzeni, rozpościerając swe skrzydła. Wyglądał niezwykle, potężnie i pięknie...

- Heero, błagam, nie rób tego! - krzyczała Relena z ekranu, zanosząc się płaczem. Heero popatrzył na nią swymi pięknymi, smutnymi oczami i przejechał ręką po ekranie, jakby chciał otrzeć spływające po twarzy Releny łzy.

- Musisz być silna... - szepnął cicho. - Ja... ja za chwilę zniknę... I nie mam wpływu na to, czy się jeszcze kiedykolwiek pojawię. Ale ty będziesz żyć! - podniósł głos, gdy Relena chciała zaprotestować. - Pamiętasz, co dzisiaj mówiłem? - dziewczyna pokiwała głową. - Ty musisz przeżyć. Doprowadzisz świat do pokoju, wierzę w Ciebie. - po czym oparł się z westchnieniem o siedzenie pilota i położył palec na przycisku samozniszczenia. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Relenę. - Żegnaj...

- Nie, Heero...!

Przycisk samozniszczenia zapikał, potwierdzając swe działanie. Na twarzy Heero nagle zagościł smutny uśmiech i pilot zamknął oczy.

_...drzewo zaczyna się_

_gotować...wszystkie jego_

_soki zaczynają wrzeć..._

W kabinie pilota pojawiło się oślepiające wręcz światło, a system wyłączył się z cichym piknięciem. Wing Zero nagle złożył swe anielskie skrzydła i skulił się osłaniając skrzydłami. Spod niego, spod grubego pancerza z Gundanium wystrzeliwały promienie światła, coraz to jaśniejsze. Światło przedzierało się przez każdy zakamarek, przez każdą rysę na Gundamie, aż cały mobil świecił niczym nowonarodzona gwiazda.

_...wreszcie całe drzewo _

_świeci srebrnym blaskiem..._

Serpenty i Tallgeese, które znajdowały się niedaleko od Gundama zaczęły się cofać, gdyż światło stawało się coraz to silniejsze. Zero ponownie, po raz ostatni rozpostarł skrzydła. Z jego korpusu buchnęły potężne promienie laserowe, które ztarły na proch zastępy Serpentów. Zielone oczy Winga zapłonęły w ciemności kosmosu, po czym cały Gundam zapłonął białym blaskiem. I wtedy...

..._wybuch odrąbuje gałąź drzewa, _

_która spada na ziemię z cichym hukiem..._

...korpus Zero eksplodował z niewyobrażalną wprost siłą. Fala uderzenia ścięła kolejne zastępy Serpentów, po czym cały Gundam zniknął w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym znów rozżarzyło się światło, które spaliło znajdującego się w niedaleko Tallgeese'a. A gdy wybuchy ustały, po Gundamie Zero pozostały jedynie części, które łagodnie unosiły się w przestrzeni. Cztery pozostałe Gundamy otoczyły to miejsce, smętnie spoglądając w to miejsce. Gundam Deathscythe opuścił swą kosę.

- Dlaczego...? - spytał drżącym głosem Duo. - Dlaczego to zrobił...?

Nagle pojawił się niewielki prom kosmiczny, z którego wyskoczyła Relena w skafandrze. Gundamy jakby nie zwróciły na nią uwagi, lecz ta podleciała do nich.

- Dlaczego tak stoicie! - krzyczała do nich zmęczonym od szlochania głosem, a po jej twarzy nadal spływały strużki łez. - Szukajcie go, może przeżył!

- Releno, to niemożliwe! - odpowiedział jej Trowa. - On nie mógł przeżyć wybuchu w przestrzeni kosmicznej!

- Ja wierzę, że on przeżył! Nie spocznę, póki go nie znajdę! - krzyknęła księżniczka, po czym ruszyła w stronę porzuconych części Zero.

Piloci przyglądali się, jak Relena lata pośród części Zero, przeszukując dokładnie każdy zakamarek. Po czym wszyscy czworo wyszli ze swych mobili i polecieli za nią. Wszyscy szukali Heero, choć z każdą minuta ich nadzieja na odnalezienie go malała. Lecz nagle...

- Mój Boże... Heero!

Przed Releną unosiło się w przestrzeni bezwładne ciało Heero. Jego skafander był niebezpiecznie wręcz porysowany i podrapany co stwarzało obawy , że został przedziurawiony. Chłopak zdawał się być nieprzytomny, a włosy opadały mu na oczy pod hełmem. Zaraz w tym miejscu pojawili się pozostali piloci i zręcznie zabrali Heero do promu kosmicznego. Jednak Heero nie dawał najmniejszego znaku życia...

_...drzewo pozostaje bez_

_gałęzi, nawet ono nie wie, _

_czy kiedykolwiek mu odrośnie..._

- Nie wyczuwam pracy serca... – westchnął Trowa, pochylając się nad ciałem Heero, które leżało na metalowym stole na promie kosmicznym. Obok niego stała Relena, bezradnym wzrokiem patrząc na nieruchomą twarz chłopca. Koło panelu badającego puls siedziała Noin i próbowała wytłumaczyć Quatre co powinien robić, gdyby Heero zaczął oddychać. Wufei stał oparty o ścianę, całkowicie nieobecny duchem a Duo starał się podłączyć Heero do aparatury, która mogłaby ocalić mu życie...

- Nie wiem, czy nie jest już za późno, chłopcy... – westchnęła Noin. – Chyba już nic nie możecie zrobić... Od kilku minut nie wyczuwam najmniejszej aktywności w jego organizmie...

- Nie takie wypadki przeżywał, Noin... – westchnął Duo, podłączając Heero cienkim przewodem do komputera.

- Duo, czy ty nie rozumiesz, że Heero dokonał samozniszczenia Zero, w dodatku w przestrzeni kosmicznej! Tego tylko 1 procent ludzi na sto przeżywa! Wszelkiego rodzaju eksplozje w przestrzeni...

- Noin, dlaczego w niego nie wierzysz...? – spytała nagle Relena. Wszyscy piloci spojrzeli na nią z aprobatą a Noin wyszła z pomieszczenia. Zaraz wszyscy piloci wzięli się z powrotem do pracy, by uratować Heero.

- Heero... – westchnęła Relena w duchu gładząc zimne policzki Heero. Po jej twarzy spłynęły dwie srebrne łzy i głos ugrzązł głęboko w krtani.


	12. Part Twelfth

**Part Twelwe**

- To chyba jednak koniec...

- Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co mogliśmy... To na nic...

Cała piątka: Relena i piloci stali wokół Heero, który w tej chwili przestał przypominać człowieka, lecz maszynę. Do prawie każdego kawałka jego ciała były podłączone metalowe kable i rurki, które były jedyną nadzieją na przywrócenie go do życia. Cała technika jednak zdawała się zawieść. Minęły całe trzy godziny, a chłopak nie dawał znaku życia. Leżał na metalowym stole, przykryty do połowy cienkim, białym prześcieradłem. Wyglądał na nieżywego. Jego blada skóra zdawała się zupełnie nie kontrastować z prześcieradłem, a jego oczy pozostawały zamknięte.

Piloci spuścili głowy, po czym Duo odłączył cały system podtrzymywania życia od zasilania i pozbierał kable, pozostawiając jednak Heero cały czas pod czujnikami – na wszelki wypadek, choć nikt z nich już nie wierzył w to, że Heero kiedykolwiek jeszcze otworzy oczy i stanie na nogi. Wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać pomieszczenie, aż została w nim tylko Relena. Duo wyszedł z sali zamykając za sobą drzwi i podszedł do Trowy.

- Czy ty też masz to dziwne uczucie, jakbyś coś stracił, co uniemożliwiało Ci dalsze funkcjonowanie...?

- Tak. – przytaknął Trowa, kiwając smutno głową. – Ta śmierć jest jedną z wielu niepotrzebnych. Jednakże, ten człowiek różnił się od innych... Różnił się od nas...

- Co masz przez to na myśli...? – spytał smutno Duo. Trowa zatrzymał się i odwrócił do jednego z okienek na przestrzeń kosmiczną.

- Przecież misją żołnierza jest walka, prawda...? Nie każdy żołnierz może jednak nazywać się doskonałym. Takie doskonałości rzadko się trafiają, tak samo jak przypadki życia w wielkim kosmosie. A przecież Heero był doskonałym żołnierzem.

- Dlaczego tak sądzisz...? – spytał Duo opierając się o ścianę. Nastała chwila ciszy, po czym znów odezwał się Trowa.

- Heero od samego początku i najdłużej z nas nie wiedział, co to znaczy szczęście. Co to znaczy szczęśliwie żyć. Ty wiedziałeś, doświadczyłeś tego podczas mieszkania z siostrami zakonnymi, które na pewno otaczały Cię opieką, prawda...? No, i potem z Hildą. – Duo pokiwał głową. – Ja poznałem dość późno, dopiero jak odnalazłem moją siostrę. Quatre był od narodzin otaczany miłością przez swą rodzinę. Wufei... no cóż, ten wybrał takie życie. I wydaje się być szczęśliwy...

Duo prychnął smutno i ręce mu opadły – teraz opierał się o ścianę tylko głową.

- No i Heero. Od najwcześniejszych lat sierota, bez imienia, nazwiska, jego dane czy życiorys to wybielenie do roku 195 AC. Tam się pojawia pierwsza adnotacja – „pilot Winga Zero, wojownik z kolonii na Ziemi, w czasie Operacji Meteor". Bez rodziny, odnaleziony przypadkiem w 190 roku przez doktora J., który stał się odtąd jego jedynym opiekunem i wyszkolił go na pilota. Heero przeszedł ciężką drogę do perfekcji, przez ból, krew i wiele razy ocierał się o śmierć. Poznaliśmy go jako nieczułą maszynę do zabijania. Jednak już wtedy był on idealnym zołnieżem.

- Powiesz mi wreszcie, o co Ci chodzi...!

- No sam pomyśl: wojna. Co to jest wojna? – Duo skrzywił się, jakby to pytanie było oczywiste – Stan, w którym dwie lub więcej skłóconych jednostek wzajemnie ze sobą konkurują. Gdy panuje wojna... – tu Trowa zawiesił na chwilę głos. –...nie ma miejsca dla szczęścia i miłości. Jest tylko cienka granica pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, żołnierzami a tymi, którzy zdają się na nich. W takim świecie wychował się Heero. I myślał, że inny świat nie istnieje. Nie wiedział, że istnieje coś takiego jak „miłość", „zrozumienie" czy „troska o kogoś, na kim Ci zależy". Całym sensem jego życia była nieustanna walka, ale w imię jakiej idei? Wykonania powierzonej mu misji. I to jest właśnie postać Perfect Soldiera – nieczuły na śmierć, dumny, walczący... samotny. Taki był Heero. Nikt z nas nie umiał mu dorównać – ani Książe Pustyni, ani Silencer, ani Solitary Dragon, ani nawet ty, Shinigami.

Duo westchnął głośno i założył ręce za głowę, wpatrując się w kosmos.

- Heero zawsze był dla mnie przykładem do naśladowania. Zawsze opanowany, pewny swej decyzji. Nie tak jak ja – ja to wszystko robię pod wpływem emocji i mało by brakowało a bym coś sknocił. Jak pamiętam, Heero robił wszystko zgodnie z wcześniej ustalonym przez siebie scenariuszem. I trzymał się go. Jak podjął jakąś decyzję, to zawsze ją dotrzymywał do końca, nie bał się niczego, nie bał się śmierci... czy to wszystko przez to, że tak często się o nią ocierał...? Całe jego życie było balansowaniem na tej cienkiej granicy między życiem i śmiercią. Nie obawiał się odebrać sobie życia, jednakże... dzisiejszego wieczora miałem dziwne przeczucie, że on nie chce odchodzić z tego świata... Jakby coś go tu mocno trzymało i krzyczało za nim: nie umieraj! Czy ty też myślisz o tym, co ja...?

- Dokładnie. Myślimy o tej samej osobie. Osobie, która mogłaby pokazać Heero, co to znaczy prawdziwe szczęście, gdyby tylko ten dał jej trochę więcej czasu...

Po tych słowach obydwaj piloci w ciszy wpatrywali się w przemijającą za oknem przestrzeń. Kurs – Kolonia L1, miejsce prawdopodobnych narodzin Heero, miejsce, które on zawsze chciał lepiej poznać, jednakże wojna i śmierć nie dały mu na to najmniejszej szansy...

Oprócz nich samych tę rozmowę słyszała jeszcze jedna osoba, która teraz przemknęła się w mroku w stronę sali, w której przetrzymywali ciało zmarłego zupełnie niepostrzeżenie.


	13. Part Thirteen

**Part Thirteen**

W pokoju było niewyobrażalnie zimno, przez działającą na wysokich obrotach klimatyzację, która miała za zadanie stworzenie z tego pomieszczenia coś w rodzaju swoistej chłodnicy. Pokój odbijał znikąd mocne, białe światło ze swych ścian i wszystkich znajdujących się we wnętrzu mebli. Pośrodku stał metalowy stół. Na nim leżało coś, co przypominało kształtem człowieka, okryte białym prześcieradłem, spod którego wystawało mnóstwo metalowych kabli. W pokoju panowała wręcz ogłuszająca cisza, przerywana tylko co jakiś czas cichym pstryknięciem, które oznaczało przestawianie się klimatyzacji na wyższy poziom.

Do pokoju weszła Relena. Już od progu zadrżała z zimna – temperatura nie przekraczała kilku stopni powyżej zera. Zdawało jej się, ze ściany pomieszczenia są oszronione.

Podeszła do metalowego stołu. Oparła się jedną ręką o metal i myślała, że zaraz jej ręka do niego przymarznie. Szybko ją cofnęła i jednym, zgrabnym ruchem odsłoniła trochę prześcieradła.

Aż jęknęła z przerażenia, gdy zdawało jej się, że widzi nie ludzkie ciało, lecz już biały szkielet z przyklejonymi do kości metalowymi kablami. Twarz człowieka, który leżał przez nią na metalowym stole była biała, tak jak otaczające je ściany, oczy zamknięte. Relena delikatnie dotknęła skóry na policzku chłopca. Aż ją przeraził ten niewyobrażalny chłód ciała, które zdawało się być zimniejsze od lodu. Nie odjęła jednak ręki. Delikatnie dotykała każdego kawałka twarzy jakby chciała wyczuć tę ostatnią pulsującą żyłę w tym martwym ciele, to ciepło przepływającej krwi... Niczego jednak takiego nie znalazła. Teraz dotknęła miejsca, w którym powinno się znajdować serce. Delikatnie masowała to miejsce, jakby w rozpaczy, która ją powoli napełniała chciała wprawić z powrotem w ruch... Ciało chłopca jednak nadal pozostawało sine i zimne. Relena zacisnęła pięść na prześcieradle, które zaczęło się łagodnie marszczyć pod ściskiem jej pięści.

- Obiecałeś, że wrócisz... obiecałeś, że wrócisz żywy... – wyszeptała cicho, opierając się o stół. Na białe prześcieradło zaczęły kapać srebrne łzy. – Ja... przez całe życie czekałam... aż wreszcie wrócisz z tej ostatniej bitwy... by zacząć nowe życie. – dziewczyna spuściła głowę, a jej włosy opadły jej na twarz. – Wciąż mi pomagałeś... ale ja nie mogłam pomóc tobie... nie wiedziałam jak... nigdy jej nie potrzebowałeś, nie prosiłeś o pomoc... a może... to właśnie ja nie chciałam Ci tej pomocy dać...?

Po tych słowach straciła czucie w nogach i upadła na kolana przed stołem, wtulając oczy w kawałek białego prześcieradła i zaczęła rzewnie płakać.

- Przecież ty krzyczałeś o pomoc... ja to czułam... krzyczałeś: „to nie jest moje życie, zabierzcie mnie stąd! Ja tak nie chcę żyć"... Czułam jak twoje serce wije się z rozpaczy i ostatnimi siłami woła o pomoc... Darzyłam Cię sympatią, szczerym uczuciem... nawet, gdyby to była miłość, to uczucie które do Ciebie żywiłam, to czy dając Ci me serce pomogłabym tobie i twojemu zniewolonemu sercu...? Czy w ogóle ja, Relena Peacecraft mogłabym cokolwiek dla Ciebie zrobić...? Zrobić coś, by twe serce przestało płakać, by otworzyło się na świat a na twych ustach zawsze gościł ten piękny uśmiech, który przecież rzadko widuje się u Ciebie... Ty... – podniosła zapłakany wzrok ku górze, ku metalowej krawędzi stołu – Ty nigdy nie zaznałeś prawdziwego szczęścia. Tak, słyszałam od Trowy... Życie nie dało Ci czasu... Czy... Teraz tam, gdzie teraz jesteś... Czy tam jesteś szczęśliwy...?

Relena znów podniosła się na nogi, przysunęła do stołu jedyne krzesełko i usiadła na nim, wtulając twarz w dłoń ukochanego. I nagle to zobaczyła. Na twarzy pilota coś się pojawiło... zauważyła to już wcześniej, jednakże nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi. Uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Umierałeś z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dlaczego pojawił się on u Ciebie w tej ostatniej chwili...? Sprawia on wrażenie... jakbyś był rycerzem, który umiera godnie na polu bitwy myśląc o tym, ze wykonał swą misję – uratował to, co dla niego najważniejsze... Heero... Co jest dla Ciebie najważniejsze...? Jaka myśl... Myśl o kim wywołała u Ciebie ten ostatni i wieczny uśmiech...?

Zimno sali zaczęło przeżerać jej skórę, dostawać się do serca, jakby zamarzało w mniej wszystko...

- Zostanę tu. Choćbym miała tutaj zamarznąć, zostanę.

Blada twarz chłopca nadal pozostawała bez wyrazu, pozostawiając na ustach zaklęty uśmiech.


	14. Part Fourteen

**Part Fourteen**

Jego ciałem wstrząsnął potężny wybuch, który miał swe źródło gdzieś za jego plecami. Zdawało mu się, że kręgosłup zgina mu się jak scyzoryk i traci powoli kontakt z każdą pozostałą częścią ciała. Jego mózg oblepiała teraz czarna przestrzeń, która powoli gęstniała, niczym smoła. Słyszał głosy. Głosy osób, które znał. Te głosy rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie głośnym echem, a jego czaszka pękała od ilości tych głosów. Złapał się za głowę i zaczął krzyczeć, próbując powstrzymać ten potok wrzasków i jeszcze głośniejszych słów, które bębniły teraz w jego umyślnie niczym niezliczona ilość bębnów.

- Przestańcie! – krzyczał, wciskając paznokcie w skórę głowy nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać.

- Heero, wstawaj, musisz walczyć! – usłyszał nagle głos doktora J. Inne głosy nieco się wyciszyły, zmniejszając ból, co oddawało chłopcu na powrót zdolność myślenia.

- Doktor J.? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem odejmując ręce od głowy i rozglądając się wokół. Wisiał w pustce, w samym skafandrze. Nie była to jednak przestrzeń kosmiczna. Była to nieokreślona dla niego czarna pustka, o której nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał.

- Masz piękne oczy. – usłyszał znowu głos doktora, tym razem cichszy i rozgrzewający nie w jego głowie, ale gdzieś koło niego. – Chciałbyś zostać pilotem?

- Co...? – spytał ogłupiały Heero w przestrzeń.

- Jak się nazywasz? – zabrzmiał znów głos doktora J.

- Nie wiem.

Heero zadrżał na dźwięk własnego głosu, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem.

- Nie masz imienia? – spytał znów gdzieś w przestrzeni doktor J. – W takim razie ja Ci nadam imię. Od dziś nazywasz się Heero Yuy.

Heero Yuy... zrozumiałem. – Heero znów usłyszał własny głos sprzed pięciu laty.

Teraz w jego głowie znów zapanował chaos, każda cząstka jego mózgu zdawała się krzyczeć lub wydawać dźwięki człowieka lub urządzenia, z którym się Heero w życiu zetknął. Razem z tym powrócił pulsujący ból czaszki i mózgu.

- Zestrzelić go!

- Uderz go!

- Ale z Ciebie ślamazara!

- Jak coś będzie nie tak, naciśnij ten guzik...

- Arghhh... Yuy, dusisz mnie, ty...!

- Zdychaj!

- Zabiję Cię!

- Zniszczyłeś mi życie!

- Dlaczego to robisz!

- Nie rób tego!

- Wystrzel z Twin Buster Riffle...

- ...zniszcz wroga!

- Żebyś się w piekle smażył!

- Jesteś tchórzem!

- Czy ty...

- HEERO, NIE RÓB TEGO!

Po tym ostatnim krzyku przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, po czym Heero usłyszał ten najpiękniejszy na świecie głos... Głos najdroższej mu osoby...

- Relena... – szepnął cicho. Nagle przed oczami ukazała mu się jej twarz. Teraz w przestrzeni rozbrzmiewał jedynie jej głos.

- Heero, nie walcz więcej, walka nie ma sensu...

- Jesteś ranny...!

- Całe szczęście, że żyjesz...

- Nazywam się Relena Darlian. A ty, jak się nazywasz...?

- Heero, błagam wróć żywy...!

Heero słuchał tego wszystkiego w osłupieniu i nagle poczuł, ze jego serce nie potrafi już dłużej utrzymać się w jego piersi. Przestrzeń wokół niego nadal wypełniał perlisty głos Releny.

Heero...! Mój Boże, Heero, wy się pozabijacie! Wracaj...

- W moich oczach odniosłeś kolejne, szlachetne zwycięstwo...

- Heero!

Chłopak powoli czuł, jak jego siły zaczynają uciekać gdzieś daleko, jakby były pochłaniane przez otaczającą go nicość. Teraz w jego sercu pozostała jedynie Relena. Nagle, przed oczami zobaczył coś, co bardzo dobrze znał, bo wiele razy już się o to ocierał...

Stała przed nim, a raczej wisiała w przestrzeni... Śmierć.

Mówi się, że dla każdego Śmierć przybiera inny kształt, zwykle czegoś, czego się dany człowiek najbardziej bał za życia. Nagle przed Heero stanął wielki słup ognia, który zaczął przyciągać chłopca powoli w swoją stronę. W jego umyśle pojawiła się ta okropna scena z przeszłości...

Widział płonący pośród nocy dom. Dom, który przestał przypominać budynek, a pochodnię. W oknach tego domu stała trójka ludzi... I wtedy Heero widział ich po raz ostatni... Pochodnia zamieniła się w ofiarny stos...

Słup ognia zaczął go przyciągać z jeszcze większa siłą, powoli go „pożerał". Heero starał się stawić opór, coś w jego umyśle krzyczało, że to jeszcze nie jego czas... Że jeszcze ma wiele do zrobienia na tym świecie... Jednakże słup ognia zaczął już chwytać swymi płomieniami jego nogę, odbierając mu drogę ucieczki. Heero wyrywał się, wiedział, że musi coś zrobić...

- Nie... – szepnął, gdy poczuł ten piekący, gorący płomień na swej kostce. – Nie... Ja... jeszcze nie mogę tam iść! NIE! ZOSTAW MNIE!

Krzycząc wyrywał uwięzioną nogę, chciał uciec do świata żywych... ogień okazywał się być jednakże mocniejszy... W płomieniach była już cała lewa noga chłopca, która paliła go tak, jakby płonęła prawdziwym, żywym ogniem.

- Zostaw mnie! To jeszcze nie mój czas! MUSZĘ WRÓCIĆ! TAM JEST OSOBA, KTÓRĄ CHCĘ CHRONIĆ! NIE MOGĘ JEJ ZOSTAWIĆ... ZOSTAW MNIE...!

Ogień dotarł już do jego klatki piersiowej i dalej go wciągał swą niezwykła siłą. Heero starał się wyrwać, nie mógł już znieść tego niezwykłego bólu palącej się skóry. Gdy ogień ogarnął już jego ramiona i szyję, oczy zaszły mu łzami, a ból ciała był wręcz piekielny. Jego łzy prawie od razu wyparowały, a wizję zaczęły mu przysłaniać czerwone języki ognia...

I wtedy zobaczył to...

Przed oczami ukazała mu się biała postać o białych skrzydłach. Postać podfrunęła do niego i chwyciła go za rękę na tyle mocno, by powstrzymać go przed dalszym zatapianiem się w płomieniach. Twarz tej istoty nie miała wyrazu ani też nie przypominała twarzy żadnych z osób, które Heero kiedykolwiek widział na oczy... Postać przemówiła.

- Heero... – jej głos odbijał się echem, był perlisty i czysty, a chłopiec zrozumiał, ze właśnie spotkał swego Anioła. Spojrzał na Anioła wzrokiem, który mógł odzwierciedlać tylko dwa uczucia: przerażenie i błaganie o pomoc... Jego ciało było już pożerane przez płomienie...

- Pomóż mi... – wyszeptał ostatkiem sił. – ja... jeszcze nie mogę umrzeć... tam... w moim świecie jest osoba, która kocham najbardziej na świecie... Chce ją chronić...

- Czy to jest twoja misja...? – spytał Anioł. Heero zmrużył oczy, bo ból zdawał się już być nie do zniesienia. Zaczął nienawidzić Anioła za to, ze zamiast go od razu wyciągnąć z tego ognia, trzyma go dalej na pograniczu...

- Tak... – westchnął. – Chcę wreszcie zaznać szczęścia u boku tej osoby... Chce ją chronić... do końca... Na tyle... ile mi starczy sił...

Po tych słowach Heero poczuł płomienie ogarniające jego serce i czuł, jak głowa opada mu na pierś. Zdołał wyszeptać jeszcze tylko jedno zdanie...

- Błagam Cię... pomóż... mi...


End file.
